


The Black and The Blue

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: When Juliet gets home from school and sees a violent altercation, Ewan tells her something she'll never forget.AU with offscreen character death.





	The Black and The Blue

Brock was boyfriend #3 after Frank left. Juliet stayed away from him; she may have only been fourteen, but she could tell that something wasn’t right about him. And something about her mom wasn’t right when she was around him, either. But Juliet couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Until one day she came home and went to the kitchen for an after-school snack. Only she didn’t make it. Stopped by the sounds of gasps and sobs and the rattle as  _ something  _ slammed into the cupboard. Juliet backed away from the door, tripping over her pink high-tops. She bumped into someone; she whirled, on the verge of tears. 

“Ewan? Help,” she whispered. 

“Jule, stay here,” her brother said, dropping his Marines duffel and barging through.

Brock left that night. Ewan took her aside. “Promise me, Juliet. No matter what example Mom sets for you,  _ never  _ let anyone hurt you like that.” 

“I promise,” Juliet said, grabbing him in a hug. 

She thought about that night when Carlton responded to the call that her neighbor made about a domestic dispute next door. When he asked why Shawn was dead, she turned the other cheek…and showed him the bruise, black and blue. 


End file.
